Morning Routine
by The Dark Meister
Summary: A oneshot of fluff for your dentist to take care of. Rated T for a few themes and nekkidness. FARRONCEST. -UPDATE- This story is now rated M for the latest installment. Enjoy.
1. Morning Routine

Sleepy sunlight attempted to beam through cream-coloured curtains, illuminating two ivory, tangled bodies, strawberry-platinum hair topping both of their heads, one mop wilder and darker than the other. The same owner of this bedraggled crop of hair had extremely toned muscle and skin compared to the smaller form beside them, who was softer, more angelic than the warrior. Her stomach, unlike the larger form's, was smooth, with the faintest bump of non-toned skin, her flesh paler, with no scars.

"Hmnn." The larger body shifted closer to the smaller, a battle-worn hand resting against her partner's silky back, the other hand's fingertips brushing over the light-rose-pink hair which covered a small ear. A tiny mewl pushed from the younger female's throat, tucking closer to the protective body over hers.

"...Rrng." Silvery-blue eyes opened in disdain as the sun glared at her eyelids, platinum-strawberry locks sweeping over the deep pools of faded cobalt. Lifting the hand from the smaller body's back, the woken woman tugged at the curtains, trying to close the sliver of light beaming through, her bare body brushing against the smaller girl's.

"Claire... sleep." The paler female whined, coiling her arms 'round the warrior's waist and pressing her nose into the full bust of the elder, a gruff chuckle of affection vibrating the taller woman's neck.

Bringing her hand back down, Claire- better known as Lightning- brushed it across the top of the girl's head, sliding it across the silky hairs before resting it upon her back once again. "Yes, dear little Serah." She rumbled, voice thick with sleep. Though... when she woke, it was difficult for her to sleep again. She could always stay in bed with her dear sister, however. No way would she leave bed as usual.

Stroking up and down Serah's back, the older sister rested her lips against the young woman's forehead, humming lowly, content. No work this day... just a calm day to spend with her sister; maybe they would go to the beach today? Or perhaps call Vanille and Fang over for an evening visit? Maybe Sazh and his new wife and their son? She didn't know.

Breathing out slowly in relaxation, Lightning crooned down to Serah as the girl moaned sleepily, opening her eyes, sky-blue orbs bleary.

"...Claaaaaaaaire." She groaned, shuffling closer. "You need darker curtains..."

"Silly girl, this is your room we're sleeping in. I _do_ have darker curtains."

"...No." Serah huffed, resting her forehead against her sister's collarbone. "It's still your fault I'm awake."

"And why is that?" The huskier, deeper voice asked, Lightning's eyebrows quirking up.

"Because."

"That tells me nothing." The soldier's fingers brushed close to the small of Serah's back, calloused skin sliding over feathery-soft flesh.

The younger sister stiffened immediately, a sharp grin winding up Lightning's lips.

"Don't you dare." Serah hissed, gripping the elder's biceps.

"Then tell me." Lightning responded, her fingertips repeating the previous gesture, Serah releasing a little growl from the back of her throat. "Aw, little kitten is upset."

"Claire!" Serah scolded, soon yelping as the older woman tickled her, air-light scratches sliding over the small of Serah's back.

"G-gh-!" The younger sibling was quickly howling with laughter, straining against her older sister who easily held the girl against her with one arm. "C-Cla-! Knock it _off_!" She laughed, more than likely against her will.

Once there were tears of mirth and frustration lining her sister's cheeks, Lightning relented, chuckling down at her. "You're just so cute, I couldn't resist." She spoke, wiping the tears away with the pad of her thumb, Serah glaring up at her.

"You bully me so much... sadist." She frowned, turning in her sibling's hold, her back against Lightning's front, naked skin pressing. The elder's brows quirked up once again, Serah huffing and crossing her arms, shoulders shifting to show the change of their position.

"I bully you because you're adorable." Lightning chimed, rising slightly to loom over her sister, planting one of her hands in front of the smaller, fragile woman. "But... Since you're all pouty... I suppose I can leave you alone." She teased, pressing her lips to Serah's smooth shoulder.

"You get off on picking on me, don't you?" Serah asked, turning her head to look up at Lightning whom was draped over her side, chin on her shoulder, a calm grin painting her pale lips.

"Mh... perhaps." The soldier drawled, acting like a lazy panther sprawled out on her favourite perch in the sun. "But you also get off when I _pick on you_." She rumbled, brushing her nose against Serah's ear.

"Because you know all the right places to tweak." Serah murmured, smiling faintly as her small hand found a spot over Lightning's larger one.

Lightning released a pleased purr, kissing behind Serah's ear and smoothing her captured hand over her sister's plush stomach. "Soft little sister." She cooed, her other arm wound around Serah, her hand resting on the hipbone of the younger woman.

"You know... people call you the Steel Bitch sometimes." Serah idly mentioned, a small huff of laughter releasing from her sister, the warm breath hitting her neck. "Even though you're a huge softy." She teased, reaching back and pinching her older sibling's side, feeling the elder's abdominal muscles twitch at her back.

"Only for you." Lightning mumbled behind her, hugging the petite girl close to her trained body.

"And Vanille." 

"Ha! Hardly." The elder grumbled, resting her chin upon Serah's shoulder.

"Which is why you let her use your cape as a blanket, right?"

"...She told you about that?" Lightning questioned, slightly taken aback. That had happened a long time ago, back when they were stranded in the wilds of Gran Pulse.

Serah snickered, Lightning gazing at her suspiciously. "No, she never did tell me... but you just did."

Lightning's stare hardened as her sister laughed more, lifting a brow and tightening her hold on Serah. "Humm..." In a swift movement, she rolled over, pinning Serah down with her body.

"And just what are you doing?" Serah mumbled, her face pressed into a soft down pillow.

"Making you quiet." Lightning replied bluntly, murmuring into her ear. "And making myself comfortable."

"Do I look like a mattress to you?"

"Mm-" Lightning's grin vanished as Serah's ringtone filled the room, rolling off of her sister and snatching it from the night table. "For you." She droned, pulling the sheets back over them both to the chest.

Her sister always acted cold when someone interrupted them, be it by phone or other means. Of course, most people didn't know of their more-than-just-sisterly-relationship, only the closest of friends. Even then, they didn't flaunt it- who would want to?

"Thank you, Claire." Serah awkwardly cleared her throat, her older sibling now lying on her back, a few inches too far away from her. She liked the feeling of her sister's taut skin against her, it felt so natural... Snapping back to reality as the phone chimed again, she snapped the phone open, wincing as an over-enthusiastic shout blared into her ear. "...Hello, Snow."

Lightning's brow instantly wrinkled in distaste, rolling onto her side and leaning up onto her elbow, resting her temple to her palm, watching her sister, who was laying on her back, the phone to her ear.

"...No- what? Sorry, I can't- Snow Villiers, let me finish a sentence!" Serah scowled, a cute scrunch at the bridge of her nose. The elder sibling released an amused rumble; Serah acted quite a bit like her, though... her flavour was much more watered down.

Playing with a pink curl of hair, Lightning watched her sister with soft silvery-blues, frowning when she frowned, chuckling when she shouted at the man on the other end of the phone. Her baby sister... she had become such a beautiful young woman, an intelligent and caring person who put others before herself... it made the soldier's chest tighten momentarily.

Their parents would've been proud.

Swallowing down the persistent lump in her throat, Lightning coughed, gaining Serah's attention for a vague moment before she was dragged back into the conversation with her self-proclaimed fiancé.

"Snow, I _really_ can't go out today." Listening to the questioning whine, Serah sighed, using her other hand to lightly grip Lightning's wrist, pulling it close to the left side of her chest. "I have plans with someone else."

This made the icy woman smile gently, silently moving closer and tracing her fingers over Serah's left collarbone slowly, tucking the girl's head beneath her chin.

"_No_, there is no other _man_!" Serah half-screeched, her shoulders stiff, agitated. "Can't I have some time to spend with my friends? ... Just because we have a few similar friends does _not_ mean I'm going to the NORA headquarters! I have more friends, you do know!"

"Serah, your muscles are stiff." Lightning spoke lowly, making sure her voice was too low for the phone, tracing her initials onto Serah's chest, just above the area of her heart. The younger sister breathed out slowly, her sibling kissing her temple quietly.

"Yes, you heard me, I'm not-... No! Don't come pick me up!" Serah groaned, the other line going back to the dull drone of the dial-tone. "_Why_ can't he take a hint?" She cried, frustrated.

"He's always gotten what he wants, especially with being the leader of a large group." Lightning soothed, sliding the hand on Serah's chest down to her stomach, caressing the ivory flesh. "Not only that, but he's the size of a damned Behemoth." The solider muttered, pulling her little sister closer, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you know what they say about tall men..."

"_Serah_." Lightning growled, her younger sister looking up at her innocently, grinning at her glaring sibling. "You're asking for it, little Missy."

"Maybe I am." Serah replied smugly, rolling away and off of the bed before the solider could snag her again. "But we're going to have my... boyfriend... over here in a couple of minutes. We need to get dressed and get rid of our sex-hair."

"Aw, but you like me when I'm dishevelled." Lightning pouted at her, leaning up on her elbows, the sheets just barely covering the apex of her thighs, a light smirk taking over the pout.

Serah stared at her well-toned sister, her eyes raking from her tousled platinum-strawberry locks to her lean stomach, Lightning's abs rippling faintly- purposely. The younger woman's neck and ears heated up, the sunlight beaming off of the warrior's broad, pale shoulders.

"See? Look at you. All flustered." Lightning roused over, but got up from bed anyways, her faintly scarred back becoming exposed to her little sister as she wandered to the door. "...Some of these are fresh." She husked back to Serah, a hand on the door frame, her other on the knob of the door. With that, she lazily strode out of the room, the younger woman merely gawking.


	2. Evening Habit

'_I don't see why I had to go with them..._' Lightning thought to herself, striding awkwardly next to her sister and Snow, the giant man gripping Serah's delicate porcelain hand so firmly, so... uncaringly. It made the soldier scowl; her little, fragile sister was meant to be handled with love and compassion, to be held gently. Snow didn't possess the elegance needed to care for such a little princess- Lightning glared at her feet while walking now, frustrated.

She was _not_ pleased with this arrangement.

"Chin up, sis!" The man grinned wide, using his free hand to clap Lightning on the back, earning a grunt. "You'll be seein' Lebreau today, at least be happy for once about that! I know you two have been... uh... let's say, _getting familiar_." He cocked a thick blonde eyebrow, his grin turning sly, merely to be glared at.

Serah watched the two, noting the tiny flicker of jealousy in her sister's stare. Sighing, looked up to the sky. It was going to be an awkward day...

-x-

Mumbling lowly to herself whilst sitting at the inside of NORA headquarters, Lightning looked up as Lebreau placed a glass of chilled lemon tea before her, nodding to the buxom woman. "Thanks."

"Mhmm." The dark-haired female smiled, getting herself a glass as well. "So... how goes it?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Fuuuh... Good, I suppose." The warrior replied, undoing a couple of buttons on her white button-down top, slightly revealing the black, sporty bra beneath. "This morning was perfect... you know what happens next." She grumbled, gesturing over to Serah and Snow with her full hand before taking a drink.

"Ah, I see." Lebreau let out a lamented sigh as well, sipping from the straw in her glass. "I guess you and I are going to have to act again today?" She spoke lower, Lightning nodding.

"Sorry about, you know... err... using you." The pink-haired woman spoke lowly, biting her lip awkwardly. "It isn't fair for you, and-"

"Think nothing of it." Lebreau merely smiled. "As long as you and Serah are happy, I'm happy."

Lightning cracked a small smile. "Thank you, Lebreau."

The slightly shorter woman shook her head, grinning. Her expression of happiness faded somewhat as she looked up however, making Lightning also turn in her seat.

...Oh.

Snow was outrightly shoving his tongue into Serah's small mouth, the petite young woman's hands fisting the shoulders of his white trench-coat, her brows screwed up in discomfort. His tongue was so... rough, it tasted bitter and raw, a faint tinge of his breakfast still left on it. Not that she had anything against the guy... but would a tictac really hurt?

Lightning's content gaze became steely, a platinum-pink brow arching. She rose from her seat, striding over to the two, clearing her throat. Snow grunted, pulling away, looking at her in surprise.

"You call that kissing?" The soldier asked, folding her toned arms across her chest. "I bet I could kiss her and she'd enjoy it more." The elder Farron smirked, flicking her gaze to Serah for a moment, the younger girl blushing.

Wasn't that the truth...

"Y-yeah, well, I can make her enjoy a _lot_ of things you could never." Snow fired back, Serah's complexion paling further, if that was possible. Lightning's eyes darkened, shouldering past Snow and gripping her sister's arm.

"We're going." She droned out, Snow's expression falling.

"C'mon, sis! Don't be like that. If you're going to throw a punch, expect one back."

Lightning ignored the man, practically dragging Serah from NORA's headquarters.

The sunny day had turned into a freak storm, water pouring buckets down onto the two sisters, humidity and water making their clothes stick to their skin. Lightning kept her sibling close to her as they jogged the several blocks back home, their skin chilled as they barged into their house.

Panting, Lightning locked the door once they were both inside the building, running a hand through her hair, the platinum-pink locks plastered to her face.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to the weather on Pulse." Serah laughed softly as she rejoined Lightning in the den, having gone to retrieve towels for them both. The elder murmured in thanks, drying her hair.

Once their hair was dried, Lightning noticed the small shivers wracking up her sister's spine, the petite girl quivering. "...Let's go upstairs?" She asked lowly, her towel draped over a strong shoulder, wrapping her arm around Serah's waist. "My bed this time?"

"M-mm." Serah nodded, her slim arms wrapped around herself, the towel still on top of her head.

The two sisters padded up the stairs, the occasional droplet of water pattering onto the floor with a silent _'drip'_. Opening the door to her bedroom, Lighting pulled Serah in, closing the door lazily before shucking her soaked dress-shirt off. Her damp skin looked so soft to the touch, but Serah knew that there was steel-like muscle beneath the surface. Watching her sister undress, she flushed bashfully, the soldier smiling softly at her.

"No need to be nervous." Lightning spoke over lowly, dropping her shirt to the ground. "It's not like you've never seen me naked before, silly girl." She said, her voice gaining more of a husk as she neared Serah, her rugged hands gripping her younger sister's shirt, slowly opening it.

"It still feels like this is the first time." Serah whispered low, the battering of rain upon the roof echoing outside, the elder sister dropping to her knees, hooking her long fingers into the rim of Serah's pink skirt.

"That's how it feels for me, too." Lightning murmured, sliding the skirt down, pressing her lips to the damp flesh of Serah's navel, her left set of fingers sliding to the curve of her sibling's hip, the right gripping a soft, slender thigh.

Her sister's kisses were so soft, so caring and almost cautious- it was as if Lightning was afraid of shattering her. Serah released a small puff of breath, one hand on her sister's shoulder, the other curled to her chest, eyes closed. "B-but you're always so... so calm..."

Lightning chuckled, gazing up at Serah, her chin resting on the small woman's stomach. "Whenever we dip into these acts of intimacy, it feels as if my heart will leap from my chest." She confessed, sliding her palms down Serah's legs, pale-cobalt orbs soft and loving. The younger girl's chest tingled as Lightning stood once more, pressing a hand to the back of Serah's soft hair and bringing her forward for a liplock, leaning down to her height, eyes closing when Serah's arms weaved around her neck, holding herself up to the soldier.

Leading Serah backwards, Lightning toppled onto the bed, quickly changing their positions, ending up on top of her younger sibling, one leg between hers.

"You're still not naked enough." Serah mumbled, grinning blushingly, gripping the edge of Lightning's dark-blue jeans, tugging the fabric down, the elder left in skin-tight shorts and her bra, smirking down to Serah, who was in the same state of dress, though her shirt was still upon her slender shoulders.

"Then, let's fix that problem, yes?" The elder rasped, lowering herself down onto Serah, her abdomen pressing to the apex of her sister's thighs, one of the younger woman's legs draping over the small of her back. Hooking her thumb into the middle of Serah's bra, she pushed up, engaging another soft, passion-swelling kiss, the fragile girl's arms coiling 'round her shoulders.

Pulling back, Lighting licked her lips quickly, eyes opening slowly as Serah's did the same, eye-contact making both of them pause for a moment. The taller female pecked her sister's full lips once again, before heading south, her mouth brushing over every bit of skin, teeth nipping momentarily, a short exhale of excited breath meeting with her ear.

She travelled lower, and lower, before she was kissing between Serah's breasts, gripping the orbs of flesh tenderly, kneading, relishing the moans that escaped from her sister's throat. Her hands squeezed and caressed, drifting to map out the delicate body below her. Lightning leaned up, pressing her mouth to the crook of Serah's neck and shoulder, a rattling breath seeping from her sister's mouth, ruffling her platinum-pink locks, teeth meeting with porcelain.

These sessions were always so time-consuming, passionate- all around loving. Lightning had only experienced such intimacy with Serah, really... everything else had been a highschool or college fling.

But enough of the reminiscing.

Sliding a palm down Serah's stomach and past the fabric of the girl's underwear, she murmured lowly into the girl's ear as Serah gasped, hips twitching up into Lightning's hand, nails gripping into the elder's back. A moan slithered out, Serah exhaling, adjusting to the sudden intrusion within her centre.

"You're beautiful." Lightning whispered, pressing her lips to Serah's cheek, her northern hand coiling its way behind Serah's back, the girl slurring out her sister's name.

"C-Claire..."

"Mhmm..." A slow rhythm met Serah, tense exhales of breath turning to slow moans, kisses becoming wilder as the minutes wore onward.

The pattering of rain became heavier, two storms swelling. Serah called out to her sister, gripping her down close. Lightning grunted lowly, whispering to Serah before pulling away and down, the girl's panties leaving her hips to be tossed away.

Gripping the paler female's thighs, the soldier locked eyes with her for a moment, before her searing tongue slicked a path up Serah's sex, the girl shuddering, gasping, gripping the sheets tight. She cracked a single eye open, watching Lightning's head dip slightly, before her eyes closed tight in sexual tension.

Serah's nails clawed the blankets as Lightning brought her higher, her tongue dipping and flicking over all of the right places, earning moans, screams, and so much more from Serah. This ecstasy was overwhelming; Lightning released a low groan of her own, the young woman's flavour coating her tongue and lips.

Serah couldn't take anymore. With a final cry of her sister's name, she arched, her toes curling as the fire within her stomach flared, burning out once her nerves calmed, adrenaline draining away. She panted, the elder crawling up her body, a content, loving smile crossing her lips, pulling the blankets up and over their bodies, pulling her little sister close.

"So beautiful." Lightning murmured, kissing Serah's temple, the small girl tucking close, exhausted and happy, the rain falling quietly.

"I love you, Claire." Serah spoke out lowly, an arm draped over Lightning's side, her other hand grasping the elder's own.

"Love you too, little Princess." The older sister hushed, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closing in unison.

It had been yet another amazing night for the two, one that neither would give up for the world, no matter the consequence.

-x-

Thank you, guys, for reading and reviewing MR. I'll be adding addons to this story randomly, whenever my Farroncest craving gets out of hand. Thanks once again.


End file.
